Goodbye To You
by write-love-latte
Summary: I love you, too. And once he was fast asleep, Ginny said one more thing before drifting off to sleep. Goodbye to you, Harry Potter. Onshot. DMGW. R


Goodbye To You

Ginny sighed, her elegant eyebrows arched in concentration as her small hand flew over the parchment. 'Must finish Potions,' she thought rhythimcally, leaning a bit closer towards her work. After a few more minutes of carefully disecting the Flujoria Potion, she was finished and dropped her quille in relief, shaking her hand to allow the blood to pound back into the aching fingertips. Then she stiffened as a hot breath was felt against her neck, sharp teeth grazing her earlobe. "Record time, love," said a husky voice.

She recognized it immediatly. "Harry," the word spilled from her lips, like poison, though he didn't seem to realize it. She quickly regained her composure, pasting a fake smile upon her lips. "Harry!" the name was louder, more enthusiastic, though that was anything _but_ what Ginny was feeling at this moment, "How are you?" She peeled herself from the chair, turning around to throw her arms around Harry Potter's broad shoulders. She inhaled his musky scent and struggled not to gag.

"I'm great, princess," he said, fastening to tanned hands to her small hips and lifting her off the ground. Without waiting for an invitation, he smacked his lips to hers in a harsh kiss. Ginny hesitated, but obligingly parted her lips, letting Harry's hot devil of a tongue slip into her mouth. She groaned at the sensations, gyrating against his body as his hands gently explored her. "I missed you," he murmured against her lips.

She scowled. 'Way to ruin the moment, Potter,' she thought. "Its only been a few hours," she said, and forced out a high-pitched giggle. Soon enough, Ginny found herself pushed up against the library wall. It was late at night, no one was there, save Madame Pince, who was, at this moment, on break. See, Pince trusted Ginny, and so thought nothing of leaving the girl alone in the library for a few minutes. Ginny relaxed against Harry, trying to imagine she was kissing some one else.

'Draco...' she thought, melting. Harry, oblivious to what was going on it Ginny's head, continued his assault on her lips, occassionally moving it to her neck to nip at her pulse point or collar bone.

Ginny was just beginning to really get into it, when the two heard footsteps. Harry tore away from her, buttoning his shirt hastily. Ginny buttoned hers-she hadn't even realized it had come undone.

When Madame Pince peaked her bird-like eyes around the corner to check on the sixteen year old red head, all she saw was a sixth year girl doing homework and being helped by Harry Potter. She smiled. "Such good children, those two." And walked away.

* * *

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she though, as she kissed moved against the pale-skinned boy on top of her. She put her hands around him, sliding them down his back. This was even better than when she had done it with Harry. The physical and emotional build up was massive, where as with Harry, her mind had been numb with denial. She ran her hands through soft silvery hair, her legs fastened tight around narrow hips. She moaned slightly as waves of pleasure racked through her whole body, slowly, agonizingly. Her first orgasm tonight...nothing compared to what she new her _last _one would be.

He moved silently in and out of her, not a groan issuing from his lips. How she yearned to hear his voice. She kissed his shoulder softly, and felt goosebumps rise on his skin. She rode out another orgasm, murmuring his name gently into his ear. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she dodged him, and the butterfly kiss landed on her neck instead.

She was, very suddenly, struck with a pang of guilt. Harry. What if he somehow found out about this? That she was secretly shagging his arch enemy on the side? "Having second thoughts?" he breathed into her face, his breath minty and fresh. He continued to move perilously slow into and out of her.

"Rather," she answered, her voice barely a whisper, "Harry..." She couldn't finished the sentence, the pleasure, the hunger for more unbearable. He stiffened at hearing the name, seeming to have second thoughts himself. Suddenly, he pulled out of her, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Before she realized what was happening, he had suddenly plunged back into her, hard, sending her over the edge yet again in a whirlwind of pain and pleasure. She screamed. He had never been so rough with her before. Frantic, maybe, but never rough. He bit her earlobe as he slid out of her again, plunged into her again in much the same manner. She teetered on the edge of oblivion, and he, once again, repeated the harsh and rather painful gesture, sending her crashing downwards again, waves of hot, fiery passion washing over her body.

When they were both spent, he rolled off her, sliding to the very edge of the bed, not bothering to hold her in his arms like he always did. She felt the tears rouse in her eyes as she lay there, naked, yearning for his gentle touch. "That hurt," she stated plainly, her voice cracking, expecting him to say sorry. He was silent. His eyebrows furrowed as she watched him. He was thinking.

"This has to stop," he answered, turning his head her way.

She thought she could hear something crack in her heart. "What?"

"These nights...they have to stop."

"Why?"

The next words he said with venom, "You're Potter's girl."

Ginny's greenish-gray eyes widened in defiance, but also in the unbelievable care she felt for this boy. "That never stopped you before."

"No, not before," he said, his voice stiff, "But its stopping me now."

Ginny felt the tears prick at her eyes, and turned away, a small sob wracking her body. Then she felt warmth...the warmth of another body, close to hers. Strong, pale arms fastened themselves around her, and she found herself engulfed in the sharp, masculine scent of pine trees and rainwater, mixed with a cologne that her nostrils never tired of. She snuggled into his hard chest. "Why are you angry?" She knew he was, even if he denied it.

"I'm not."

"Liar." She pushed herself even closer to him, if that was possible. Slowly, her eyes closed, and she floated off into slumber.

Ginny Weasley didn't see the crystalline tears as they slid down Draco Malfoy's pale face. And she didn't her his whisper of an answer to her previous question. "Because I love you."

* * *

Ginny sat under the big oak by the lake, thinking over the events of the previous night, tearing slipping from her eyes as she remembered the pain of Malfoy's carress, and the feeling of rejection that had overtaken her at his revelation that he no longer wanted their physical relationship to continue. 'Why? _Why_?' she asked herself, 'I am so much better in the sack than that Parkinson girl!' And then Ginny was faced with the question: '_Why do I care so much_?'

"I love you." Ginny jumped as she heard these words and felt two strong hands clasp onto her shoulders.

"Harry," she said plainly, not even making at attempt to act happy about his presence. How tired she was of hearing those words being uttered from his lips...And suddenly she wished that some one else was the one who had just told her those three words...she found herself yearning to hear Draco Malfoy tell those words to her.

Ginny tried to tell herself that she loved Harry back. That what she was feeling towards Draco was just some form of twisted resentment. But she knew it wasn't true. 'What have I been doing these past three years, then?' she asked herself, 'Have I just been wasting my life away with Harry? Having I just been, unconsciously, pretending to love him?'

No, no, no. It couldn't be true. She loved Harry. She told him so. "Harry, I love you." His handsome face gleamed and his eyes glittered behind the glasses he wore. But, as much as Ginny tried, she couldn't stop what was happening to her mentally. She was becoming more introverted, her grades going down, her mind revolving only on the silver snake who had gotten away. 'I need him,' she thought, then hastily dismissed the thought. She'd just have to find the part of her that loved Harry, and grasp it as hard as she could. "Yes," she said aloud one day, "This is just a phase."

_Ginny peered up into Harry's twinkling green eyes, lost in a sea of emerald. Slowly, she felt his arms slip around her, and draw her close, his lips close in on hers. In that moment, she thought she'd had everything in the world. From that day on, she knew she couldn't live another day without Harry Potter._

'So I did once love him,' she thought, 'But where has that love gone?'

Ginny let her eyelids close shut, let Harry pound in and out of her, let his hands cup her breasts and his lips hold hers in a passionate kiss that she hardly had heart to return. Oh, he felt so good inside of her. So _damned_ good. She could barely contain herself, could scarcely think straight. He took her away into a mind-blasting orgasm, one that sent her brain into befuddlement and her body into heaven.

"Draco," she whispered as he grunted his own realease, "Draco..."

* * *

"I love Harry, I love Harry," she made this her mantra, saying it to herself every minute of everyday, "I love Harry, I love Harry."

But she didn't.

Ginny looked to Harry with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry," she told him, kissing him gently on the cheek, "But this isn't right for me. You're like my brother."

Tears appeared in Harry's emerald eyes, tears of regret. "Its okay, Gin," he said, hugging her, "You're like my sister, too."

The next day, Ginny saw Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan holding hands and eyeing eachother in a way that suggested much more than friendship.

Ginny nodded at herself. "Its time to do this." With Harry out of her mind, she felt very free, careless, and happy. All he had been, she realized, was a distraction. A burden upon her shoulders that kept her from realizing where she really belonged.

* * *

Stealthily, she crept along the staircase that she knew led to Draco's rooms, a smirk playing on her lips as she uttered the password and let herself in. He was already on the bed, lying there, asleep. Gently, she climbed onto him, straddling his waist with long, strong legs. "Hey, cowboy," she muttered into his ear, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, parted in sleep. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and immediatly got a response. His hands slipped around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Gonna give me a ride, are you?"

He opened his pearl grey eyes, which were, for the first time, smiling. "Hell yeah."

This time Ginny heard Draco's confession, and made a confession of her own.

"I love you, too." And once he was fast asleep, said one more thing before drifting off to sleep. "Goodbye to you, Harry Potter."

**Author's Note: Woah, that was long, and slightly cheesy. Newayz, tell me what you think. **

**PS: I had to replace this chapter cuz I just learnt that you weren't allowed lyrics. This is based on Michelle Branch's song 'Goodbye To You'. **


End file.
